San Valentín para los Sabuko No
by Arikina
Summary: Esta historia mostrara la clase de relación familiar que llevan los tres hermanos de la arena, pero con un día festivo en medio, el día de San Valentín ¿Como los afectara a cada uno de ellos?


Una brisa de viento recorría por las casa, caminos, sacudiendo toda esa arena, ese viento cálido que hasta podía llegar a quemar, ¿y en qué lugar solo ocurría esto? En Sunagakure la aldea de la Arena.

Allí se encontraba la torre de Kazekage, y en su oficina se encontraba Gaara revisando su típica tonelada de papeles, mientras los firmaba y aprobaba, suspiro levanto su rostro para ver aquella ventana que le daba el paisaje de su adorada aldea, una sonrisa salió de sus labios, él ahora era quien la protegía y amaba ¿se podía pedir más?. Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos y felicidad un ruidoso grotesco ruido sintió detrás de la puerta de su oficina que daba a un pasillo, inmediatamente Gaara se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con cantidades de gente muerta y sangre derramada en todos lados, hasta podía decir que mucha de aquellas personas le eran familiares.

-sangre… sangre- solo pudo transmitir Gaara solo con ver esa gran masacre

-sangre…! SANGRE!- grito nervioso, cuando despertó y se encontró en su cama, en su habitación era solo un sueño pero fue tan real, su respiración era cortada y asustada, en ese momento Kankuro y Temari ingresaron a su habitación

-¿Gaara estas bien?- pregunto Kankuro algo dormido con su pijama puesta al igual que Temari

-¿soñaste algo malo?- dijo Temari mientras se acercó a su cama para sentarse en ella

-desde que comencé a dormir tengo pesadillas horribles- dijo Gaara mientras se tomaba de su rostro aún estaba debajo de sus sabanas, con una pijama con pequeñas calabacitas, al igual que el pijama de Kankuro que tenía dibujos de marionetas, seguro era un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Temari y que no podían negar usar.

-tranquilo nos quedaremos contigo hasta que te puedas dormir- Temari miro con ternura a su hermano menor, Kankuro al igual que Temari se sentó en la cama para acompañar a sus hermanos, el Kazekage tenía una cama muy amplia apta para su descanso

-estaré bien regresen a sus habitaciones-

-no, no lo aremos nos quedaremos contigo hasta que duermas- volvió a repetir Temari con un tono de enojada, Gaara se sonrojo un poco y volvió a dormir.

Pasando unas horas Gaara comenzó a sentir unos dolores en su cuerpo estaba incómodo y esto sin duda interrumpió su sueño, se despertó solo para contemplar aquella escena, sus hermanos mayores se había quedado dormido en su cama, Temari estaba a un contado de él mientras le tomaba la mano, y del otro lado estaba Kankuro casi medio tirado encima de él, dormía en una pose rara y emitía sonidos molestos, así que Gaara corrió a su hermano de sí mismo para poder seguir durmiendo cómodo, no los despertó solo dejo que sigan dormidos en su cama para él regresar a hacer lo mismo, pero con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

A pesar de todo lo que les hizo pasar a sus hermanos ellos aún estaban con él, lo apoyaron en cada una de sus decisiones, pero ¿por qué? Con todo el daño que él lo hizo, luego de que decidió cambiar aquella vez que conoció a Naruto primero lo aplico a sus hermanos, a pesar de que ellos le temían jamás se fueron de su lado, lo aceptaron lo acompañaron a su manera con una gran distancia pero ahí estuvieron, quizás ellos vieron todo el sufrimiento de Gaara pero lo entendieron, Temari tenía un instinto maternal, sin dudas ella había cambiado también de aquel momento, podríamos decir que fue la que más rápido maduro, tomo su papel de mayor, siempre daba la cara por sus hermanos, los acompañaba al igual que Kankuro que siempre estaba dispuesto a luchar y protegerlos.

Este era el porqué, eran familia y se trataban como tal.

Cuando la luz comenzó a entrar por su habitación Gaara despertó, pero su hermanos ya no estaban con él, vio la hora y ya tenía que prepararse para ir a su trabajo, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, ahí encontró la mesa ya lista Temari cocinando y Kankuro leyendo el diario

-buenos días- dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba

-buenos días dormilón- se burló su hermano mayor

-feliz día de San Valentín- dijo Temari sonriéndole a sus hermanos poniendo en sus platos unos panqueques recién cocinados en forma de corazón o más o menos así

-¿hoy es San Valentín?- pregunto Kankuro algo confundido

-si ¿por?- dijo Temari mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a sus hermanos

-nada, nada- solo respondió el castaño, Gaara termino de desayunar algo rápido

-me voy, hoy tengo mucho trabajo-

-¿ya tan rápido?- se sorprendió la rubia

-sí, hoy será un día largo, ah por cierto vendrán unos shinobis de la hoja, me hablo Tsunade-sama necesita un gran favor, como somos aldeas hermanas y le debemos muchos favores hare lo que más que pueda-

-y… ¿Quiénes vendrán con ella?- dijo algo tímida Temari

-creo que dijo que venían, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, también vendrá…- Gaara fue interrumpido

-ya está hermano, no debes seguir nombrado, ya has dicho el nombre del que Temari quería escuchar- el castaño miro a su hermana sonriendo

-¡eres un tonto- dijo ella molesta pegándole con un cucharon, Gaara sonreía mientras estos peleaban y se dirigió a su oficina.

Entro a la torre con suma tranquilidad

-muy bueno días kazekage-sama- una mujer de unos 30 años hizo una reverencia al ver a Gaara, era la secretaria que se ubicaba en la entrada de la torre

-buenos días señorita, ¿alguna noticia?- dijo con respeto el pelirrojo

-emm pues-, dijo algo nerviosa -no señor- finalizo la joven

A Gaara le pareció raro pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su oficina, se sentó y comenzó a revisar papeleo.

Mientras Kankuro y Temari se dirigían juntos a la torre del Kazekage,

-buenos días señorita Temari y Kankuro-san- una joven se había acercado ellos, tenía sus cabellos negro azabaches del largo de su cintura

-Misaki- dijo nervioso Kankuro, Temari solo los observaba

-eh…Kankuro-san- hoy es el día de San Valentín y quisiera saber si…etto… ¿saldrías esta noche conmigo?-

-¡ah el día de San Valentín! ¿Temari porque no me dijiste que hoy era ese maravilloso día?-

-eres un idiota- dijo calmada la rubia mientras Kankuro tapaba sus palabras

-Misaki, luego yo te hablare para pasar una maravillosa velada- sonrió apuestamente el castaño, la joven quedo sonrojada

-nos veremos luego Kankuro-san, adiós señorita Temari- Temari solo respondió con un serio gemido

-primero Akene ahora Misaki, ¿puedes dejar de noviar?-

-es que no puedo, todas me gustan- sonrió el castaño – ¡vamos Temari!, es el día de San Valentín hay que festejar, ya que viene Nara porque no lo invitas a cenar también –

-¿Por qué debería de invitarlo?-

-pues te gusta ¿no?- sonrió el castaño mirando a su hermana mientras caminaban a la torre

Temari comenzó a reír una risa llena de sarcasmo -¿Por qué a mí me gustaría ese vago?-

-vamos Temari, todo Konoha y Suna saben que entre ustedes hay algo-

-¡no me moleste! Respeto muchísimo a Shikamaru porque hace de años que trabajamos juntos, ¿ahora van a emparejarme con todos los hombres con los que trabaje?-

-no descuida, no con todos solo con Shikamaru- rio Kankuro, Temari solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, ambos llegaron a la torre

-buenos días-saludo la secretaria de la entrada

-buenos días Yuuki- saludaron los hermanos, Yuuki trataba con mucho más respeto al Kazekage que a sus hermanos, ya que Yuuki era buena amiga de Temari, se tenían mucha confianza

-¿alguna novedad?- pregunto el castaño

-sí, tengo esto para el Kazekage- se agacho sobre su escritorio y busco una enorme caja llena de tarjetas, chocolates y peluches, todo de color rosa y rojo.

-las fans de Gaara-sama trajeron todo esto a la mañana temprano, me dio mucha pena dárselas al Kazekage, así que quería saber qué hacer con todo esto- Temari y Kankuro comenzaron a reír

-descuida Yuuki nosotros le daremos esta caja- sonrió Kamkuro

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la oficina riendo y hablando hasta que

-Hola Kankuro-san-dijo una joven rubia de ojos azules brillosos

-hola…Yui-chan- dijo nervioso el castaño, mientras Temari cubría con su mano su rostro llena de vergüenza

-sabes Kankuro-san hoy es el día de San Valentín y quisiera saber…si…-

-emm…ahora no puedo estoy en importantes misiones, pero apenas me desocupe te llamo- Kankuro puso su mejor cara romántica, y se retiró del frente de la joven, dejándola algo confundida

-¡vamos niña ve a trabajar!- ordeno Temari mientras se retiró junto a su hermano

….

Mientras en la oficina de Gaara, la puerta se abrió sin permiso alguno

-¿hermanito estas ocupado?- entro Kankuro y por detrás Temari

-debes golpear antes de entrar- Gaara no saco la vista de sus papeles

-¡oh vamos no hay nadie aquí!- Gaara siguió sin darle importancia a sus hermanos, hasta que Kankuro coloco la enorme caja en su escritorio

-¿Qué es eso?-indago el pelirrojo

-son tus admiradoras te dejaron regalos- rio la rubia

Gaara bufo –pues no tengo tiempo para eso-

-bueno mejor para mi comeré los chocolates- comenzó el castaño a sacar las cartas y cajitas de chocolates, mientras Temari leía las cartas

-miren esto, del club de fans las gaaritas- el pelirrojo no le daba importancia

-¡es injusto! Porque él tiene tantas admiradoras somos muy parecidos- se quejó Kankuro

-pues…!será porque utilizas ese ridículo maquillaje!-

-¡perdón! Recuérdame Temari ¿Quién es la shinobi más temida en esta aldea?-

-¡tonto!- Temari se lanzó sobre Kankuro a golpearlo

-¡lárgate bruja!- trataba de quitársela Kankuro

-¡basta ambos!, agotaron mi paciencia vayan a sus trabajos y lleven esa caja de aquí- dijo Gaara algo irritado, Temari y Kankuro se calmaron y se fueron sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa a su hermano menor, que fue correspondida por él.

 _-al menos entretienen mis días_ \- pensó el pelirrojo

…

Pasando unas horas golpearon la oficina de Gaara

-¡adelante!-

-permiso Kazekage-sama han venido los huéspedes de Konoha- dijo su secretaria Yuuki

-que pasen por favor- entraron Tsunade, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru, Gaara se levantó de su silla para darles la bienvenida.

-un placer recibirlos en esta aldea-

-el placer en nuestro Kazekage-

-bueno vayamos al punto ¿en que les puede servir nuestra aldea?-

-bueno, tenemos que conseguir una medicinas, en un lugar algo peligroso, Sakura, Ino y yo debemos conseguirlos y examinarlos, Shikamaru es nuestro único escolta, nuestros ninjas estaban en otras misiones y trabajos, queríamos por favor que nos diera solo un ninja más para que nos escolten, solo uno porque tenemos que pasar de desapercibidos y mientras seamos menos mejor-

-está bien, les daré a unos de mis jounins- Gaara saco unas fichas que tenía en una carpeta para seleccionar al indicado

-disculpe Kazekage- interrumpió Tsunade –si no es mucho pedir, no queremos a cualquier ninja, queremos a un buen estratega, un ninja fuerte con muchas habilidades, no sé si logra entenderme-

-oh claro, entonces les daré a los ninjas más fuertes de los que estoy más que orgulloso, mis hermanos-

-a eso me refería Kazekage, a uno de sus hermanos- Gaara sonrió con mucho orgulloso

-sin dudarlos, mis hermanos son grandes ninjas, honestos de palabra, el entrenamiento a nuestra corta edad nos convirtió en lo que somos, ellos son los ninjas más pedido en misiones peligrosas, y me enorgullecen en lo que se han convertido, sin dudar son los ninjas más respetados en la aldea de la arena y…- un golpe interrumpió a Gaara la puerta de su oficina se abrió en de par en par ahí estaba Kankuro quien entro de espaldas a la oficina con Temari arriba de sus hombros golpeándole la cabeza

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Me las pagaras maldito!- ambos hermanos no se habían percatado de que había más gente en la oficina de Gaara

-¡Kankuro Temari!- grito el pelirrojo, ambos hermanos se percataron de otras presencias así que Temari se quitó de su hermano se acomodó, e hizo una reverencia a los invitados al igual que Kankuro, los demás quedaron con sus bocas abiertas, ¿Quién diría que los hermanos de la arena eran así?

Shikamaru sonrió, volvió a mirar a Gaara – ¿así que sus hermanos son las personas más respetadas? – Temari lo miro con mucha amenaza

-bueno Gaara-sama- interrumpió Tsunade –solo necesitamos a uno de sus hermanos-

-por favor elija a quien necesiten por sus habilidades- la rubia miro a sus acompañantes, para ver a quien podrían elegir

-podría ser Kankuro, es una persona fuerte- dijo Shikamaru con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón

-si pero Temari pasa más por desapercibida en su combate- opino Sakura, mientras los tres hermanos de la arena escuchaban su conversación

-pero si la misión se torna peligrosa, Kankuro nos será más útil con sus marionetas- volvió a opinar Nara, mientras Tsunade pensaba ambas opciones, y Temari miraba con rabia a Shikamaru sin dudas él no quería que ella fuera a la misión

-Shikamaru entraremos como espías, y si tenemos otra mujer será menos dudoso que seamos ninjas, que si llevamos dos hombres- analizo la Yamanaka

-si pero Kankuro…-

-¡basta! Ya eh tomado una decisión nos llevaremos a Temari y saldremos dentro de dos días- dijo Tsunade mientras Shikamaru bufo, Temari pasó muy cerca de Nara y le susurro

-que lastima me escogieron a mí- con una sonrisa victoriosa

-bueno Temari los escoltara a su hotel para que descansen- finalizo el Kazekage

…..

Temari ya salía del hotel donde había acompañado los huéspedes de Konoha

-¿ya te vas?- Temari se dio vuelta para ver el dueño de esa voz, que era Shikamaru

-si regreso a trabajar-

-y… ¿Qué harás esta noche?-

-no se ¿por?-

-ah veras Tsunade, Sakura e Ino, irán al festival que se hace aquí por el día de San Valentín, y no pienso ir a ese lugar lleno de enamorados, y mujeres locas por conseguir algo- Temari sonrió ante sus palabras

-¿podríamos hacer algo juntos?, bueno si te parece- dijo Nara algo sonrojado

-tengo dos citas- contesto la rubia seria, Shikamaru se sorprendió y dio vuelta su cara para que Temari no viera la decepción en sus ojos –pero puedes venir si quieres- ofreció la rubia

-no…como podría interrumpir tu cita con "tus novios"- dijo molesto el moreno

Temari comenzó a reír – ¡no te pongas celoso Nara!, son mis dos hermanos, cenaremos y veremos películas es nuestra rutina de todos los viernes, ¿te espero?-

Shikamaru sonrió contento por su respuesta –claro que si-

…..

Gaara se encontraba en el balcón de su casa mirando aquella luna

-¿estás aquí Gaara?- apareció Kankuro por detrás de él

-como cambio toda nuestra vida ¿no crees?- pregunto Gaara aun mirando la luna, Kankuro se puso a su lado

-cambio para bien-

-¿van a bajar a comer?- apareció Temari y se puso a un lado de Gaara

-nuestra rutina de ver películas todos los viernes a la noche- sonrió Gaara

-si deberíamos cambiarla-

-a mí me gusta así- sonrió Temari

-no se puede pedir más, ya lo tengo todo- dijo felizmente Gaara, Kankuro palmeo el hombro del pelirrojo, y Temari lo tomo del brazo, parecían un hermoso retrato familiar.

-ah por cierto, Shikamaru vendrá a cenar con nosotros-

-¿Shikamaru?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gaara y Kankuro.


End file.
